


bad idea!

by FeyresUnbecoming



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyresUnbecoming/pseuds/FeyresUnbecoming
Summary: Caroline calls Klaus over and smut ensues (light fluff at the end?? i think??)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	bad idea!

**Author's Note:**

> title from girl in red's "bad idea!"

“Fuck,” Caroline was losing any semblance of control. “I—Klaus!” 

Caroline’s shoulders dug into the wall of her room. Klaus gave her no moments to catch her breath, pinning her with all his strength. Hips trapping hers, savoring the way her legs tried to push him impossibly closer to her core, with layers of clothing still preventing him from being inside of her. 

“Isn’t this a pretty sight to see, my love? You desperate and wanting for me. My fingers, my teeth, my tongue. My cock.” An angled thrust had her crying out from the friction. “Oh how badly you want me inside of you. My pretty Caroline. How long have you wanted me like this? Longer than you’re willing to admit I’m sure.” Klaus tilted his head so it was a whisper along her ear.

His breathy chuckle made her writhe against him, trying so hard not to beg.

“It’s okay to ask, love. What do you want? Do you want me to take you here against the wall of your childhood bedroom? Remind you of all the ways I can make you come that no other has ever come close to? I could get down on my knees for you. Sling your lovely legs around my shoulders and bury my tongue deep inside you.” 

“Klaus...please.”

“Hmm, please what, sweetheart? Please fuck you? There are so many different ways,” Caroline let out a whine when he pulled away from her neck to look at her. “You cannot simply expect me to choose one. Which way would be your favorite? Which body part of mine would you like to feel inside of you first? And where?” Klaus let his hands roam over her body in case he never got the chance again, savoring the moment. “I’ll be honest, love, I’m not proud of how many times I’ve pictured you on your knees for me. Your pretty lips wrapped around my cock, moaning, while you touch yourself wishing it was me. Name however you want me, I’m sure there's nothing you could request I haven’t thought of doing with you before.” Each word was spoken against her skin in between open mouthed kisses and soft bites with blunt teeth.

“Soft and slow? Hard and fast? Sweet and intimate? Hateful and bruising? I must admit I am loathe to think about how I cannot mark you in a more permanent manner. I’d love to see the evidence of where I’d have buried my teeth into your neck. Your thighs, your breasts. Bruises from where I was desperately trying to keep you close to me. My come on your skin can only last so long before it would slip off. But I’d love to see it splayed out on your breasts, in between your legs. I’d want everyone to see too. To see who you belong to.  _ Your master.  _ Oh the titles I’ve wished to hear you called me, your majesty, my king, my lord, even more mundane terms. Professor has its own appeal, wouldn’t you say, love? Mr.Mikaelson seems a bit exciting does it not? Even sir has its own merits. I want you to be  _ mine, _ Caroline.”

Caroline wove her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck, pulling him to her mouth and letting her tongue enter tangle with his in exploration.

When his lips moved to attack her neck again Caroline murmured, “God, this is a bad idea.” 

Klaus hmmed in agreement, “But what a satisfying one it is.” 

Caroline could feel the smirk pressed along her collarbone and pushed her core onto his bulge in a reprimand. “Klaus, shut up.”

His laugh was light and airy, “I get the feeling you like hearing me talk to you Caroline. Telling you all the things that I will one day do to you. That I’ll let you do to me.” With his last words Klaus tore through her shirt and flimsy bra. Latching onto a nipple with speed, Caroline cried out for more.

“Bed. Now.” The words were ground out and lacked the command she intended. 

“How bossy.” A quick flash and Caroline was splayed on her bed, Klaus’s legs between her thighs as he leaned over her, capturing her hands and holding them hostage above her head. “While I have every intention of giving you everything you may ever desire,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “Tonight, I’m taking what I want. Do you have any objections to that, my love?”

Caroline almost felt a flash of shame with the quick nod of her head. Almost.

“Please, Klaus. Just…” Her request fell away to be replaced with a deep moan as Klaus cupped her sex through the rough denim of her jeans.

Klaus pressed his mouth to hers, demanding dominance in every way possible. His huffed laughter against her lips made her achingly aware of the emptiness in her pussy. “Just what, love?”

She fought against it but she knew she lost when the indignant screech made it out of her mouth. Taking Klaus by surprise she broke from his hold on her wrists, and flipped them so she was in control. A quick movement had her pants somewhere on the floor. A soft sigh escaped as Caroline started grinding down against the pulsing heat of Klaus’s erection. Only a delicate lace covering herself.

Panting Klaus spoke to her, “Impatient little thing aren’t you, Caroline?”

Pressing herself harder against him, hitting her clit  _ just _ right, she confessed. “Yeah. I am. What can I say? I don’t have a thousand years of practiced self control.” Tearing through the henley she raked her nails down his chest, memorizing the clench of his muscles in response. Caroline yanked down Klaus’s jeans as best she could without lifting his hips, showing a trail of dark blonde hair leading lower. Leaning forward to catch his ear between her teeth she teased him, “What’s your excuse?” Dragging herself up just enough to let her core touch his skin, leaving a wet mark where she pressed down and moaned his name.

“Caroline,” came out as a strangled warning, grabbing her hips in a way that would leave bruises if she had still been human, holding her to him so he could feel her arousal. 

Klaus caved when a contented sigh left her, her fingers drifting to her clit. While Caroline was hoping to break him first she thought he would be ripping off his pants to bury himself inside her, instead he surprised her. A short yelp tumbled out of her when she found herself on her hands and knees with Klaus’s face beneath where she wanted him most. 

Her words were breathless, “Klaus, what are you doing?”

She could hear his smirk, “I need to taste you, love.” 

A quick pull had Caroline’s pussy smothering Klaus’s mouth, while he lapped at her arousal, moaning his satisfaction at tasting how wet she was for him. Crying out for more Caroline shifted onto her knees and rode his mouth, wishing she could imprint the memory of how his tongue felt inside of her, how his teeth teased her clit, how he sucked and licked and lapped in all of the right places until she was falling apart on top of him.

Panting and unable to move Caroline cried out his name trembling from the power of the orgasm. In a blink she was on her back, Klaus hovering over her, before she could ask what he was doing three fingers shot up inside of her. Clamping down, begging his fingers to stay inside of her, walls pulsating around him, she begged him to go hard, faster. Pumping his fingers in her, watching her eyes slam shut as she choked on a moan from pleasure, made Klaus that much more aware of his own needs. His desire to be deep inside her.

Latching onto her clit with his mouth, a flick of his tongue had her falling apart for him again. Her screams of pleasure was a symphony to his ears.

“Hands and knees.” Klaus left no room for argument in his demand.

Still coming down from her high Caroline didn’t quite register his words. “What?” The breathlessness of her question gave away how much he had affected her.

With words of stone, “Hands and knees. Now.”

A soft whimper as she obeyed his order was her only response.

Raising himself to his knees Klaus crooned in her ear, “What a good girl you’re being for me. On your hands and knees, ready to let me take you with no complaints.”

Caroline felt herself dripping between her thighs from the rapid orgasms and the praise he was so freely giving her. She pressed her ass back into him, happy to be met with flesh and no more fabric separating them. Moaning she begged Klaus again, “Please, master.” The title flew out without thought, and she could tell how much Klaus liked it. 

“That’s right, love. Address me properly. You’re  _ mine. _ ”

At the feeling of his erection pushing against her ass she cried out, “ _ Yours. Please, master.” _

“Please what, my lovely Caroline?” She couldn’t bring herself to care about the faint mocking in his tone, not when he was  _ so close _ to being inside her. 

_ “Fuck me!” _

His response was to pull her hair back in a harsh grip.

_ “Please, master! Fuck me!” _

Clamping around nothing, desperately aware of how empty she felt she was on the verge of screaming. But in a swift movement Klaus was stretching her walls, filling her completely. She screamed anyway, for a much different reason. Feeling him inside her only made her more desperate for his touch. 

“Klaus—” she corrected herself as quickly as she could, “Master! Please. Please, move.” Caroline tried rocking her hips back to give herself some friction, only to be stopped by Klaus’s hands stilling her hips. 

“Watch yourself, love.” His hand twisted her hair and she left out a cry at the combination of pain and pleasure.

“ _ Please, master! Please move.” _

Before her neck round of begging began, Klaus was pounding into her, the bed was squeaking in protest, Caroline was screaming in relief, still wanting more from him. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, the air permeated with the smell of sex and arousal. Klaus moved his hand to cup Caroline’s sex once more before he drew quick closing circles around her clit, loving the way her angelic voice cried his name, a pinch sent her over the edge. A few more thrusts and Klaus was coming right after her.

Caroline flopped onto her stomach when Klaus pulled out of her, energy spent. But she found herself shooting right back up when Klaus was pulling himself out of the bed and reaching for his clothes.

“Excuse you?! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Hiding the hurt behind narrowed eyes, Caroline glared. 

A quizzical expression covered Klaus’s face as he gave an unsure answer, “Leaving?”

Huffing out a sound of disbelief, Caroline was proud to say the tears didn’t well, “Leaving? Seriously? God, go to hell, Klaus!”

Sitting back on the bed he turned Caroline back around to face him, her avoidance tactics not going unnoticed. “You’re mad.” He had to bite back at a laugh at her incredulous look of ‘no duh, dipshit’ before he continued. “Why’re you mad, love?”

“We just slept together and now you’re leaving! That’s why! You didn’t even look like you were going to say anything. You were just gonna walk out without another word!”

Klaus spoke hesitantly, confusion coloring his features, “I— you wanted me to stay?”

Her hands made an angry gesture before her words left, “Yeah, I wanted you to stay! God, Klaus! You could at least pretend your interest in me wasn’t just about sex for a few hours.”

“I—I am interested in you for more than sex, sweetheart.”

The tears finally welled, “Then why were you gonna leave me?” Vulnerability leaked from her question, laced with hurt. At some point after she had gathered a blanket to hide her body from him, no longer comfortable feeling so exposed in front of the big bad when he was turning to walk out the door.

Klaus moved his hand to push a stray lock of hair away from Caroline’s face, where her face peered up sadly at him, propped up waiting to hear what he was sure she thought would be an excuse. “Caroline, sweetheart. I was under the impression that your interest was only in sex.”

A look of realization slammed down on her, the hand not helping to prop her up raising to cover her mouth. “I—I didn’t mean…” Her hand fell away from her mouth and came up to cup his cheek, “I’m not just interested in the sex, Klaus.” She let her eyes bore into his, letting him see the truth behind her words.

“You said this was a bad idea.” Klaus made his voice distant, not wanting to hope for the implied meaning to her words.

She snorted, “Well, yeah. It kinda is.” Caroline let her voice soften, “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t want it to happen. We can figure it out, right?” 

Klaus couldn’t contain his grin even if he wanted to. “I think we can manage that, sweetheart.”

Looking at him through her lashes, with a soft smile accompanying words Klaus thought he’d never be so lucky to hear come from Caroline Forbes, “So you’ll stay?”

A smile formed to match hers, “I can do that, sweetheart.”

Klaus laid down with Caroline on her bed, surprised at the ease with which she burrowed into his side, wrapping her arms around him, and pressing a soft kiss to his chest with a “Goodnight, Klaus.”

“Goodnight, Caroline. Sweet dreams.” Klaus placed a gentle kiss to her hairline and let his arms hold her throughout the night, and for the first time in who knew how long he felt safe. He was immortal and to kill him would be no easy task, but that’s not what he felt safe from. His heart felt safe, placed in the hands of this baby vampire, who had stolen his heart without trying. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it! i keep starting a bunch of oneshots and then giving up half way through so i was really happy i finished writing one.


End file.
